


A Shelter Has Better Water Pressure

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey using his powers of persuasion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shelter Has Better Water Pressure

It’s Saturday morning and Ian and Fiona are in the kitchen making some breakfast, Lip is nursing a cup of coffee. Mickey said he was going to grab a quick shower while Ian made breakfast. A loud yell explodes from upstairs of “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” at the same time as a knock from the door. Fiona answers the door and finds a guy standing there in a uniform and clip board. We are turning off your water…. 

Mickey barrels down the steps dripping wet wrapped in a towel. “What happened to the damn water!” The guy stops and stares at Mickey from head to toe and then back up again. “What. Happened. To. The. Water!” Mickey said while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh I have an order to cut off the water, your late on the payment”. "Did I interrupt your shower, I’m so sorry" . "I’m James by the way". 

Mickey could feel this guy’s eyes looking at him in different angles, his eyes darting from his face to his arms, chest and finally down the where his towel was hanging tightly around his waist. He could scare the hell out of this guy if he wanted but maybe he could be a little nice and get the water turned back on at least until his shower was done. It works for Ian most of the time. 

"James, I was in the middle of taking a shower". "It would probably be real easy just to turn it back on for a while so I can finish". "I’m freezing my ass off over here". Mickey bits his lower lip bringing attention to his mouth. James eyebrows rose as he smiled brightly. 

"That wouldn’t be a problem for me". "I’m kind of in charge of the orders". How about I put your name at the end of the list so you should have water until Tuesday at least? "Would that help, I know how bills get overlooked sometimes". 

"That would be really helpful, James". Mickey said with a smirk and eye roll. He knew cockiness was a big asset of his, why not use it. 

James turned around and yelled at his partner. “Mike, turn their water back on, they should be on the bottom of the list”. Mike came towards James “Since when…” and stopped in his tracks. “Oh ok I got you, Gallagher – bottom of the list”. 

He stared at Mickey then at James with a leery look while sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth. “Not a problem, I’ll do that now”. He took one last look and stepped away to turn the water back on. James pulled out his card and slid it on the hem of mickey’s towel without taking his eyes away from Mickey’s face. "You can call me anytime you need a hand with anything" and walked down the steps. 

Mickey closed the door and turned around to see three Gallagher’s staring at him with their mouths open. Fiona and Lip looked at each other and started laughing. 

Ian stared “I don’t know whether to be Jealous or Impressed right now”. 

"Hey I just got your water back on for a couple more days so be grateful". 

“I had no idea you could do that, I might try that next time” Lip said laughing. 

“You could try but I doubt it would work for you Philip”. 

“Ouch are you saying I’m not sexy, I got your sister didn’t I?” 

"Please, Mandy has shit taste in men". Fiona and Ian start laughing now even harder and Lip just rolls his eyes. 

“Hmm so you decided to use those baby blues for good instead of evil now, I’m still not sure if I’m mad or not at you”. Ian says looking down at Mickey with a hard stare while pulling the business card out the top of Mickey’s towel and tossing it. 

Mickey smirks because he knows the glint in Ian’s eyes are not because he’s angry but jealous. Ian usually stands over Mickey and stares down at him in his flirty authoritative way when he’s getting riled up. 

“Well, I’m going back upstairs to finish my shower so you can decide whether you want to thank me or punish me”. 

Lip cringed at Fiona “Uh, I think the end results will be the same”. “Shut up Lip” Ian says before he smiles and runs upstairs.


End file.
